Black Blood
by Duo-sama
Summary: A tragic accident... my 2nd GDW fan fic... tis good... gripping... it'll have you wanting more...muhahaha


Black Blood  
  
By Duo_the_Braided_Wonder  
  
  
  
Something wet trickled down the side of my face. I felt it drip onto my tongue. It tasted coppery. Blood. I tried to open my eyes only to find them glued shut by something unknown. I couldn't believe what had just happened to me. One minute I was in my Gundam, fighting, the next I was like this. What did I miss? I heard a voice and I turned my head in that direction. Someone spoke my name.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
I recognised the voice. Duo Maxwell, my partner in many ways. He was fighting with me… when did he get in my Gundam?  
  
"Can you hear me?"  
  
I tried to speak, but when I opened my mouth, no sound came out. Duo must have seen me. He continued.  
  
"It's okay Heero, I'm gonna get you out. It might hurt a bit, but you can handle it can't ya?"  
  
Duo sounded weird. Not right. He was struggling to sound cheerful. I gave a slight nod and my head pounded. Duo kept chattering away. He sounded nervous. I attempted opening my eyes again. Still nothing. Just the feeling of something holding my eyelids together. I figured it must be blood.  
  
"Okay, here goes."  
  
I felt arms around my waist. Duo. He pulled gently and I felt a sharp pains shoot up my body. My voice decided to work then and I let out a muffled cry. Duo stopped.  
  
"Sorry Hee-chan. Let me try it from a different angle."  
  
He must be worried. He used his pet name for me. Hee-chan. I heard him move and then I realised I mustn't be in my chair anymore. Duo was in front of me. I felt his heavy breathing on my face. I tried to move myself, but I couldn't. All I could do was wait for Duo to try again. Duo pulled me from the front. The sharp pains came back, but I didn't make a sound this time.  
  
"Just a bit more and you'll be out."  
  
Out of what? What was Duo talking about? Maybe I was trapped under something… I had no idea. My mind showed me a picture of the inside of my Gundam. There wasn't anything to get trapped under… unless the Gundam had been turned upside down! The pressure that was on my leg disappeared as Duo pulled me away from whatever it was I was trapped under. I spoke.  
  
"Duo…what happened?"  
  
My voice sounded croaky. Must be the blood. Duo was wiping my face with something soft. A cloth? His shirt? My top? My hands reached up. No, I still had my top on. I reached out for Duo.  
  
"It's okay Hee-chan. You'll be fine."  
  
He was trying to reassure someone. Was it me or him? My hand brushed his face. It was wet. Blood? I asked a question.  
  
"Why can't I open my eyes?"  
  
I felt Duo flinch. Something was wrong. I grabbed the cloth and wiped my eyes. I opened my eyelids at last… but I still couldn't see. Nothing but black. I whimpered, which is something I never do.  
  
"I can't see. Duo! I can't see!"  
  
Something wet dripped onto my face. More blood? No… I heard a sniffle. Duo was crying.  
  
"Duo… what happened?"  
  
Duo didn't reply. I felt rage. Some of my strength returned and I sat up fast. I felt dizzy. I must have swayed because Duo grabbed me upper half and steadied me.  
  
"Tell me."  
  
I heard Duo sigh.  
  
"New OZ technology. Some laser. They shoot straight at you. I thought you were a goner. I thought… I thought I'd lost you."  
  
My head was pounding but I took in the information.  
  
"But why can't I see?"  
  
Duo hugged me. It felt weird, yet nice at the same time.  
  
"I don't know. Honestly I don't… maybe the laser beam blinded you."  
  
He said it. I knew it was coming. Blind. I was blind. My mind struggled to process the information. But I am the Perfect Soldier. The Perfect Soldier can't be brought down by being blinded. I guess I'm not so perfect after all.  
  
"We'll do something. The scientists aren't here just to sit around and look pretty."  
  
Duo was doing everything he could to make me feel better. How did I deserve a friend like that? I reached out for Duo's hand. He grasped mine.  
  
"I know what it was."  
  
I couldn't see him, but I knew Duo would look surprised.  
  
"The laser?"  
  
"Yes the laser. It's supposed to seek and destroy. Code name Black Blood. Doctor J was talking about it. OZ got their slimy hands on some Government weapon and altered it."  
  
I shakily went to stand. Duo grabbed me again and hooked his arm under mine to help me stay up.  
  
"You shouldn't be moving."  
  
I grunted from pain and annoyance.  
  
"The wounded weak stay down after a fall, the strong get up and keep fighting."  
  
Duo guided me out of the Gundam. I felt a light breeze blow against my face. Duo was being unusually quiet. Shock. I suppose I was in shock as well. Didn't know. As we walked away from the Gundam I heard Duo say one last thing.  
  
"Black Blood."  
  
OWARI!  
  
Author's note: My 2nd GDW fan fic. I thought it would be interesting writing from Heero's p.o.v. The idea for this story came from absolutely nowhere, which is where the best stories come from (! I should write a longer story…. Hmm… 


End file.
